The Multiplexed Gene Analysis (MGA) Core currently provides Cancer Center members with access to technologies for high-throughput gene expression analysis. These technologies often are associated with considerable infrastructure, cost, quality control and/or complexity, making them difficult to establish in individual laboratories. The MGA Core provides gene expression profiling services using Affymetrix GeneChip ?oligonucleotide microarrays. Services include array hybridization and labeled target preparation from standard (3-5 ug) and small scale (10-30 ng) RNA samples. Array data is directly integrated into the SCC Bioinformatics Core, where data retrieval and data mining tools are made available. Particular emphasis is placed on data quality assurance and sample tracking. The MGA Core also provides quantitative (real-time) RT-PCR services. Investigators may elect to prepare their own assays that are then submitted to the Core for analysis. Alternatively, using commercially available, pre-validated primer sets, the Core will perform all steps of the gene expression assay with RNA provided by the investigator. In the future, array-based and PCR-based SNP assays will be supported on the Core's existing technology platforms. Within the past year, the Core has generated gene expression data for over forty cancer center member projects, thus continuing to be a significant technical resource for both basic and translational cancer research.